far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Liaison of Shadows
] The Liaison of Shadows, also known as Anre "Burns" Petrov, is a Deathless researcher, trainer, and handler for Koschei's Freelancers, before he joined the mercenary company he acted as The Ebon Swan. The Ebon Swan The Ebon Swan otherwise known as Menard de Cardevac was a high-ranking member of House Cygnus. A Psychologist, Logistician & Combat Trainer by trade his duty in the house was the training of combat synths and the development of military projects. Throughout his 167-years of life, the Ebon Swan trained thousands of assassins, special operatives, and warriors. By his hand were wrought some of the cruelest experiments on the human and synth psyche and raised most terrifying fighting forces. Role in Operation Swan Lake As a combat researcher Menard was tasked with the Cygnus Research Team assigned to Operation Swan Lake. Of all the researchers attached to the project he was of the most interest to DCS. His experiments were disciplined and thoughtful in ways the other researchers could never be. Where many of others pursued the creation of the perfect monster in a test tube or the most destructive warhead the Ebon Swan was more concerned about people. What motivates someone to fight, how to augment the natural violent tendencies of a person and refine them into a keen edge. How social dynamics can be used to make someone commit terrible acts and what the limits of the human psyche were. And ultimately how all those questions might eventually be applied to make the best killer? To the Ebon Swan with its myriad of violent tribes with wildly different social dynamics and bizarre adaptations Thorg seemed like the perfect place to find an answer for that. Regrettably, de Cardevac was unable to find an answer for his query before the War Against the Artificials began, and he was recalled back to Gats. Many members of both the DCS War Council and Board were disappointed by this and decided to monitor the movements of the Ebon Swan to the best of SUD’s abilities and wait until an opportunity presented itself to launch an exfiltration operation to reacquire them. When the operation to recover him was launched in 3196, it would be called “Operation Orphaned Swan.” Operation: Orphaned Swan The Ebon Swan’s duties in House Cygnus were thought to have been ended in 3196 when a strategic bombing effort in The War Against the Artificials collapsed his underground compound on Gats. Buried under thousands of tons of rubble and with no apparent escape routes left uncollapsed the forces arrayed against House Cygnus decided to move onto new targets. Unbeknownst to the Anti-Cygnus Coalition, DCS had taken an interest in this particular facility and sought to secure the man that resided in it. Almost as soon as the rubble started cooling DCS operatives equipped with laser drills and Grav-chutes set about their work. It took the teams nearly a month to create a stable tunnel and reach the bottom of the facility, but when they did, they were not disappointed. Although he had been badly burned, battered and starved the Ebon Swan yet lived if barely. The DCS Operatives were amazed the Ebon Swan could even breathe, except for his eyes and forehead his body seemed to be one giant third-degree burn. It was only thanks to the efforts of a lesser skilled biopsion and the last remaining two of his subordinates in the facility, who had apparently been digging through the rubble for food and water, that the emaciated and burned Swan lived. After evaluating the situation and determining the status of the injured Ebon Swan, the DCS Operatives demanded the four Cygnus members come with them. When this demand was not met, and instead the emaciated subordinates of the Ebon Swan attacked the DCS operatives a fight ensued. The combat was over in under forty-five seconds, had the Armsmasters people been in better physical condition the fight might have been more even, but as it was, it was a trivial matter for the DCS operatives to disable them. After the confrontation the DCS Operatives extracted the four Cygnus members, taking special care with the Ebon Swan and embarked on their transport. Taking advantage of DCS neutrality and the occasional bribe the operatives made it past the planetary blockade and to their ship in orbit. Following a long period of recovery, the Ebon Swan and his present subordinates were enticed to sign an employment contract with DCS in exchange for safe refuge and further medical treatment. While initially, reluctant the Ebon Swan threw in his lot with DCS without hesitation when he heard of the recent assassination of the Emperox, his subordinates likewise did so. Present Employment Presently the Ebon Swan has taken on a new title and a new name. To the common soldier, he is Anre “Burns” Petrov, to those who are aware of his more secretive projects he is codenamed the Liaison of Shadows. The Hazard Box While by no means a secret project in his function as a Combat Trainer Anre Petrov oversees the training of DCS elite personnel within this modular facility on Thorg. His primary job as a DCS trainer in the facility to come up with increasingly more extreme and unorthodox scenarios. Often a unit will be assigned to his facility right before they embark on an onerous contract, in this case, Petrov will use what information he has on the contract to construct a training scenario which is in all likelihood five times more difficult than the actual contract. The Blooded Feathers This Thorgian Tribe while presently very loyal to DCS was not always so. During the middle years of Operation Swan Lake they frequently attacked DCS personnel and no matter how many of them were killed did not seem to show any signs of concern. At this juncture in his career, the Ebon Swan was part of the Cygnus team working with DCS and Triangulum on Operation Swan Lake he sought to change that. Through multiple interrogations and hundreds of hours of surveillance footage, he was able to determine that the Tribe’s culture was almost solely motivated by a never-ending desire to accomplish great deeds and gain glory. To sate this desire, Petrov proposed that DCS offer the Tribe employment as Training staff. He argued that the prospect of facing a never-ending stream of unique foes would be too tempting for the tribe and that an enemy which was not afraid of injury or even death were excellent opponents to train against. To this day the tribe works in the Hazard Box as the majority of its training staff. Koschei’s Freelancers & Objective 6 of Magnum Opus Although the highly secretive project may have started long ago without its current Liaison of Shadows, it has since had new life breathed into it since his arrival. Where previous handlers may have struggled with the moral implications of molding a fully actualized human into a soulless killer or failed to impart discipline and loyalty in their subjects Petrov had no such difficulty. It is thanks to him and his subordinate handlers Dent, Griffe, and Sauveur, who in another life were also his subordinates, that the Gestaltists receive suitable material for their experiments and that those experiments are as deadly as they are. Category:The Deathless